Medoner
Medoner is a character in The Nekci Menij Show. Medoner is portrayed as very self-centered and she displays superiority over other pop bitches. She is very close to Nekci Menij who is featured in some of her songs, but is seen shading the other characters constantly. She is known for her latest album MDNE, her MDNE Tore, for her participation in Nekci's latest smash hit single "I Am Yuo Ledear" and for her inability to seperate telephones, twitter, facebook and hashtags. Also, in the eighth episode, Medoner overwhelmingly won the prestigeous "Quen Flop" Award, after fans of the show voted for her on Twitter. Role Summary (Season 1) She first makes an appearance in the second episode, expressing her wish to further promote her ill-fated album MDNE . Nekci Menij asserts that she will personally contribute to her efforts. In the third episode, Medoner engages in a series of telephone conversations with other pop stars such as Rhenna and XTine. She concludes that she must release a deluxe edition of MDNE. In the fourth episode she attends the Bron this Wei Tour. She is not impressed by the performance. In the next episode Medoner performs at her own MDNE tour, alongside supporting act, Nekci Menij. Afterwards, Medoner approaches Adole asking her to collaborate with her and she readily agrees. After Adole's visist to Merrier Care's hospital, Medoner reveals that she stole one of Adole's song's, adding her own vocals. She then receives the prestigeous nomination for Queen Flop at the FMA Awards , which makes her highly antagonistic towards her pop peers. After utilizing some questionable methods, she wins the big award isntead of the favorite to win, Adole. However, Medoner is suspected for attempting to murder Nekci Menij at the end of the FMA show. Consequently, nekci feels increasingly unconfortable and even alarmed when she is near Medoner. Those allegations are eventually dispelled when Kety Perr confesses that she attempted to murder Nekci in an effort to draw some attention to her struggling flim, "Kety Perr: Part of Me 3D". By the end of the first season, Medoner, alongside the rest of the cast, is dropped by every major record label, due to Bayonse's aggressive label-purchasing tendencies. Medoner devises to "trumph over Bayonse" in order to regain her music contract. Role Summary (Season 2) In the beginning of the second season it is revealed that Medoner and the other pop bitches have their recording contracts recovered. Also, Medoner decides to dress up as Rhena and use her credit card in order to boost the sales of her album, MDNE. Fearing another period of chart struggles, Medoner resorts to telling Bayonse that she stole her boby, blo ive. Her hopes for a comeback are complicated by the lack of available "brown bobies", and are ultimately crashed by Brinty, who reveales that it was she who accidentally kept Blu Ive hostage. Medoner is expected to attend Brinty's Halloween party. True or Dire Medoner releases her perfume "True or Dire by Medoner" during the series. A stylidh commercial is seen for the perfume in episode 11, on Beyonse's TV. She also promotes it during her special message to her little Medonster's for her upcoming MDNE Tor. She is also seen purchasing several True or Dire ''bottles while being camouflaged as Rhenna. '''Participation in "''I Am Yuo Ledear"' Medoner is featured in Nekci Menij's latest worldwide smash single and music video, "I Am Yuo Ledear". She disses Ladey Gags, asserting her pop superiority and "Quen of Pop" title. She also expresses her confusion over social media sites, such as Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr, while also promoting her album MDNE and her MDNE Tor. Finally, she underlines the authority and credibility that comes with her considerable age. Medoner is seen sitting in a golden table with Golden statues of Rhenna and Brinty moving in the background. '''Feud with Gags' Medoner is has very bitter relations with Ladey Gags . She repeatedly references her in the MDNE Tour. Specifically, she accuses her of plagiarism, theft of chord progression and of general unoriginality. Medoner even implies that Gags steals her own gays. Nekci supports Medoner in this feud, asserting her legitimacy and her status as Quen of Pop. The feeling seems to be mutual as Gags laughs viciously when she informed by XTine that Medoner can't sell her MDNE album. She openly confronts her in her Bron this Wei tour, characterising her as a "flop" with "dropping" tits. Also, in a short episode Ladey Gags is seen pouring poison into Medoner's drink, resulting in Medoner's death. She then exclaims "I just killed Medoner" when talking to the police on the phone. Feud with Bayonse Medoner also seems to have an uneasy relationship with Bayonse. Beyonse has a large ego and is very self-referrencial, calling her self "Quen B". Their egos seem to conflicting, as manifested by Nekci Menij's remark that Medoner is the Quen of Pop instead of Beyonse, in the second episode. This bitterness is climaxed in the twelfth episode, where Beyonse threatens to bury Medoner's corpse if she doesn't give her Blu Ive. Famous Quotes *"Shut ur gigentic lips for 1 sec" *"i think i need a raper" *"have u ever herd the espersehn shut up and fuk of" *"escose me, the only parsen songing tedey is my precrdued vocels" Trivia *Medoner refers to her fans "afecshenatly" as "little Medonsters" *Her album "MDNE" is short for her name Medoner *She is known as "Quen of Pop" *Nekci Menij is prominently featured in her latest smash-hit tour, "MDNE Tor" Discography Category:Recurring characters